Mr. Gar
Mr. Gar '''(full name '''Eugene Garcia) is a major character in OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes. He is the property manager of Lakewood Plaza Turbo and seems to take a lot of pride in his work. He is also the employer of K.O., Radicles, and Enid at that location. In the past, he was a member of the superhero team P.O.I.N.T. and worked there under the alias El-Bow, along with Silver Spark and Rippy Roo. Physical Appearance Mr. Gar is a massive and brawny man with tanned skin, light brown short hair with a little tuft lifted and a mustache as well. He doesn't wear a shirt, only a short pink tie, green pants and dark green shoes. He also sports a pair of sunglasses, which he always wears no matter if in daylight or at night. On his right wrist, he has a watch which rings every time he has to go on a secret mission. As El-Bow, his outfit resembled a Mexican wrestler. It consisted of a dark blue wrestling mask with a cyan design, square glasses, pink bowtie, a light blue tank top, dark blue pants with cyan blue flames, and red boots. Personality Mr. Gar is shown to be a very strong character, with an even stronger personality. In most of his appearances, he can be seen with a cold and serious face. He's extremely serious about his business and the plaza as a whole, as he became very upset when the sign was vandalized by the use of graffiti in the pilot. In the episode "We Messed Up", it's revealed that Mr. Gar has a complete monitoring over the entire plaza. His office is really a large room filled with monitors, each one connected to a camera. Many of the other characters look him as very wise and look up to him as an authority figure of some kind. He seems to care what people think of him too, at least, to some extent, as he read Radicles' text "...The boss is really cool..." and he blushes. He used to freeze up, stutter, and blush whenever he was around K.O.'s mom, Carol, because he had a crush on her, but now that they are dating he is shown to be at peace in her company (most of the time he still gets nervous from time to time). He would shower her with ostentatious gestures of affection though after the events of "My Fair Carol" he decided to tone them down. He is shown to value his employees, takes them very seriously and praises them for working hard. He is also shown to have a disliking towards laziness, as he is shown to call Radicles a "brat" in the pilot and a "slacker" in "We Messed Up". He is also shown to be very vain, putting his face on all matter of merchandise, and making objects look like him. The fact that he has a secret room to spy on the bodega implies that he is a bit paranoid. When he worked with his El-Bow persona, he was very shy and insecure about being a true hero during his first day at P.O.I.N.T. He later began to trust more of his powers and friends after he, Silver Spark and Rippy Roo worked together to take down Steamborg. At this time, he already shows interest in Carol, as Silver Spark. He blames himself for what happened to Laserblast, and thus has great difficulty talking to Carol. This is fully addressed in the episode "Let's Take a Moment" when he finally speaks to Carol and the two end up on better terms. Abilities and Powers Mr. Gar's power level is 11, proving that he's a very powerful character. His strength and power are praised by many people (especially his employees). Along with Carol, he's one of the strongest people of the plaza. However, he lacks fear resistance, as evident in the episode "Face Your Fears" where his fear resistance is only 8, which is very low compared to K.O.'s and Rad's level (15 and 10 respectively), although it is assumed that his level increased after the events of the episode. Physical Strength Mr. Gar is incredibly strong, as seen in the episode "Let's Be Heroes" where he destroyed Darrell after falling from the sky and crushing him with an elbow drop. According to Crinkly Wrinkly, he once hit a young Lord Boxman so hard that he saw the curvature of the planet. His shrieks are also quite powerful to send a person flying. He has excellent reflexes and speed, as he was able to dodge Darrell's punches with ease. This also enables him to perform super high jumps. In "Legends of Mr. Gar", he seems to have control over the weight and height of his body, as he grew up to the size of a giant while creating the plaza and after finishing it, he returned to his normal size. With a single hand stroke and kick he created the foundation of the plaza. He also has very strong jaws, as he could tear apart a boulder inside his mouth to create the plaza sign. (However, this may have been an exaggeration or even a fabrication on Crinkly Wrinkly's part.) Fighting Skills His fighting style is based on wrestling techniques. During his time as El-Bow, Foxtail praised him and said that his prowess in the ring was "unparallel". Gar can execute many different wrestling moves; his specialty is elbow strikes like drops and hooks. Attacks * Elbow Strike: Mr. Gar can use his elbow to knock down his opponents. When he does this, his elbow emits a purple fire (orange in some episodes) and swings it sideways like a hook, or upwards, like an uppercut. This seems to be his special move. * Bionic Elbow: Mr. Gar hits the ground with his flaming elbow to create a powerful slash that runs to its opponent. * Elbow Blowtorch: Mr. Gar can use his elbow as a blowtorch that is capable of creating objects to stick together. Miscellaneous Skills As shown in the episodes "Let's Be Heroes" and "Legends of Mr. Gar", he has the ability to walk on clouds. In addition, he appears to not need air while he's in the space. Along with his massive strength and his ability to control his body, Mr. Gar looks to have god-like powers. Mr. Gar appears to be very fast, as seen in "Let's Take a Moment". Episode and Game Appearances Trivia * Mr. Gar shares a close resemblance to Final Fight protagonist, Mike Haggar. In fact, both characters share a signature move, the Piledriver. ** The name "Mr. Gar" is likely a nod to Haggar as well. * His name could also be a reference to the "Gar" meme which is used to describe ones like for overly masculine characters. * In "Face Your Fears", Mr. Gar's Pow Card level is 10 instead of 11. He says it is because he hasn't updated his Pow Card since he had been in P.O.I.N.T., which was 6-11 years ago. ** In the same episode, it was revealed that his worst fear happens to be the "sandwich" event 6-11 years ago. It's still unknown what really happened at the time until "Let's Take a Moment". * In the episode "T.K.O.", it was confirmed that Mr. Gar has a crush on Carol. * It was revealed in "Action News" that his last name is actually "Garcia", likely the full version of "Gar". * In "Seasons Change", he started dating Carol during summer. * He has a bowling score of 301 es:Sr. Gar pt-br:Sr. Gar Category:Characters Category:Humanoids Category:Males Category:Main characters Category:A to Z Category:Adults Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Members of P.O.I.N.T. Category:Humans Category:Plaza store owners